Althoris Talhine
Althoris Talhine, known as Althoris around his friends, is the son of Balith Talhine and Alanna Talhine. He was born in the city of Stromgarde, before he and his family moved into a northern forest, which was cut down. He left from his home at the age of 13. He was found near Dun Modr by a group of dwarves which took care of him. At the age of 20, with the help of the dwarves, the same who took care of him, he left, travelling for many years. Appearance Althoris has his father's light skin, brown eyes and black hair. From his mother he inherits her red cheeks. Other than that, he has a short beard and he is fairly tall, while he lacks a bit in muscularity. Background Early years Althoris was born when it was a start of a harsh and crude winter, but still, he and his family couldn't stay in Stromgarde, for they couldn't afford it. They went to Balith's father old house, which had been long abandoned, since Althoris' grandparents didn't stay there anymore. They have set their home there, since then. Harsh Life His family lived many days without a single bread at they're table, only the crums that remained from the other ones. Balith was a dungsweeper at a stable nearby the family's house, while Alanna stayed home and took care of their kid until he turned 12. Since he turned 12, Alanna was a barmaid at an inn near the stables where Althoris' father was working. Still, they didn't get as much money they have been needing. Leaving Althoris' couldn't bear looking at his parents, hardworking every day, but for nothing. At the age of 13, he decided to leave his home while his parents were at work, to find a job, so he could help his family. He was not considering the rough summer it was in those days when he left. Still, he didn't forgot that they didn't have food. Near Althoris' home, there is another family which was not in the same conditions. Actually, they were doing very good with the money and the food. Before leaving, Althoris sneaked into their house, into the kitchen, he stole some food from there, but still leaving the neighbours food, and he quickly ran back to his house. When he arrived in his family kitchen, he put the more than half of the food on the table, however, not visible by the neighbours, and the rest which remained took with him into his journey, not knowing that the food he taken wasn't enough, and not considering where he was going. Found He travelled for some days when he passed the southeastern bridge of Alterac, not knowing that he was going in the Wetlands. It was not a long time when he passed out, last seeing a dwarvish outpost. Later on, he was awaken by some dwarves which gave him food and water. Althoris was grateful to them, and the dwarves granted him a life there. He could've been a dungsweeper, as his father was, however there he made more money than Balith, seeing that he worked even the night. Throughout the years he lived there, he sent more than half of his money to his family house, with a message on them, writing that it was their own son. His own parents couldn't believe that something like this would ever happen. Althoris and his parents lived happily, even though they didn't talk only through messages. Destroyed And Left (( continuing later ))